1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a grommet or wire clamp which is used, for example in a vehicle, for retaining a linear article such as brake piping and wire harness on a predetermined location of the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art grommet of this kind is generally composed of a body member formed from synthetic resin adapted for holding a linear article; and a retaining member formed of metal, and these members are assembled in such a manner as to allow freedom of movement of the body member relative to the retaining member. However, such a grommet had to be assembled from a plastic member and a metal member formed separately, leading to troublesome production.
There has been proposed another type of grommet having the body member and the retaining member integrally formed of a single synthetic resin, in which the body member cannot move relative to the retaining member. In this case, the grommet has a difficulty in mounting the article because the body member lacks freedom of movement relative to the retaining member.
Further, in resin molding of keys in different colors, such as keys of a keyboard which have a white and black resin section overlaid and bonded to each other, the prior art has proposed to alternately inject two resins of the same kind having different colorants so as to obtain moldings having two layers, black and white. However, such a prior method of injection molding is mainly directed toward an art to securely bond the black and white sections so that they may not separate from each other.